


I got a case of body language

by tartymoriarty



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartymoriarty/pseuds/tartymoriarty
Summary: Freddie is a dirty rotten tease and Brian's had enough.





	I got a case of body language

Two and a half hours. That’s how long Brian has had to put up with this; Freddie in his obscenely tight trousers, twirling and dancing and sinking down on the pole of his mic-stand, eyes intent and full of mischievous purpose whenever Brian risked looking at him.

Two and a half hours of thrumming base and banging drums, Brian’s guitar roaring under his fingertips and Freddie singing like an angel, albeit one who would without a shadow of a doubt be banned from heaven the moment he put a toe over the threshold.

Brian loves their concerts, he does, but he’s never been so glad to see the end of one before.

He’s got Freddie where he wants him now, back to a wall in a secluded little corner backstage. They’re hidden from prying eyes by a fluttering black curtain and the only company they’ve got is a table covered in abandoned props and half-finished drinks.

Freddie’s laughing into his ear as Brian wrestles with his trousers, which are ridiculously tight and as such completely in the way. There’s no room for Brian to get his hand down, barely enough room for him to get a couple of fingers past Freddie’s waistband. They may as well be painted on and Brian doesn’t bother to hide the frustration in his voice when he huffs, “Pants down, _now_ ,” into Freddie’s ear.

He feels Freddie’s shiver as much as he sees it but he’s quick to obey, shimmying out of the leather as fast as he can. Brian slides his hands down the warm skin of Freddie’s thighs as Freddie gets them down to his knees, and that’s good enough for Brian; he grabs Freddie’s hands and yanks them up, then spins him around so that he’s facing the wall.

Brian finally, finally slides his hand down to cup Freddie’s ass, kneading and squeezing and pulling him closer. Half of his mind is full of Freddie and the heat of his body even as his brain jumps ahead and wonders at what to use as lube – and then his finger traces the rim of Freddie’s hole and he groans out a little laugh.

“You’ve done it already, haven’t you?”

Freddie laughs too, his breath hot against Brian’s neck. He presses back against Brian’s finger and Brian obliges him, pushing two fingers straight in now that he knows Freddie can take it. Freddie makes a little greedy noise that goes straight to Brian’s cock.

“Is that what you were doing before the show?” Brian murmurs. He thrusts his fingers in and out, slowly. “All alone with your own fingers and some lube, hm? Getting yourself ready for me.”

Freddie nods, whines at Brian for the slow pace, but Brian’s in control here; after Freddie’s teasing, after watching him prance about in those skin-tight trousers during the whole damn show, he’s going to enjoy himself.

“Were you imagining I was there to take care of it for you? I know how you love it like this, squirming on my fingers. When I open you up. You can’t get enough, can you?” He draws his fingers back and slides a third in too and Freddie gives a muffled little moan. He doesn’t say anything though and Brian smacks his ass with his free hand, making Freddie yelp. “I asked you a question, Fred.”

“N-no, Brian,” Freddie stutters out, and God, Brian loves him like this – he loves how wrecked Freddie sounds already, how he’s so much more obedient with three fingers in him and the promise of a good hard fuck than he ever is under any other circumstance. “Can’t get enough.”

“Mm. I thought so,” Brian hums. He flexes his fingers deep inside Freddie and leans down to kiss the back of his neck. “Ready, baby?”

Freddie nods, still pushing back against Brian, and Brian’s too far gone to draw it out any longer or make him ask for it like he’s tempted to. He’ll do that another time, he decides. He puts his hands back on Freddie to steady them both as he guides himself in.

He groans at the tight hot clench of Freddie’s body around him. He plasters himself along Freddie’s sweat-slick back and gets an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against Brian’s chest whilst his other hand braces their combined weight against the wall. Freddie’s got hold of the wall too but Brian can see his grip isn’t particularly secure, his hold lax, depending on Brian to keep him upright.

He doesn’t hang about; he starts thrusting hard and fast, fucking Freddie into the wall with single-minded intensity. Brian bites his lip but it makes little difference; it’s so _loud_ no matter what he does, the slap of their skin combining with Freddie’s moans and Brian’s bitten-back groans. There’s a tiny part of him which seems separate to the rest, distinct from the haze of Freddie and sex and the heat coiling in his belly, and that part is convinced that any minute now, someone isgoing to walk around the corner and see them, Brian buried inside Freddie and Freddie gasping under him, a roadie, someone from the arena team, a groupie, Phoebe, Roger -

The much bigger part of him doesn’t care. Maybe even likes it. Brian lets himself imagine it for a moment and has to squeeze his eyes shut, his pace faltering as he grapples with his self-control.

When he opens his eyes again, he can’t resist looking down at where his body joins Freddie’s. The sight of Freddie stretched open around his cock nearly sends his self-control toppling all over again.

“Fucking hell, Freddie, look at you,” he murmurs. He leans in and kisses the small of Freddie’s back, reverent. “So beautiful, baby, all open for me.” Freddie doesn’t reply but Brian can hear the catch in his breathing and he knows Freddie is hyper-aware of every word.

Brian thrusts back in, but slowly this time, watching as Freddie’s body takes him in. The change of pace earns him a sweet little moan. Brian loosens his grip on Freddie’s chest and pauses to make sure that he’s steady, then slides his hand lower down to wrap his fingers around Freddie’s cock. Freddie jerks under him and Brian smiles, kisses his neck.

“I’ve got you, baby,” he soothes. He keeps on fucking him, not as fast as before but steady and thorough, whilst his thumb works at the head of Freddie’s cock. Freddie’s close, he can tell from his shuddery breathing and the way he keeps tensing up just slightly as Brian gets him closer and closer to the edge.

“Come for me, baby,” Brian murmurs, “we’ll come together, alright?” This time when he kisses Freddie’s neck he sinks his teeth in just lightly, twisting his hand at the same time. That does it; Freddie comes in his hand with a cry and Brian grits his teeth and follows him as Freddie’s body clenches tight around him.

It’s an effort not to just flop against the wall as the after-effects of his orgasm rush over him, turning his legs to jelly, but Brian’s conscious of Freddie underneath him and he doesn’t want to crush him. He leans on the wall more, using his elbow to take more of his weight, and when his mind has cleared enough he slides out of Freddie so that he can move, leaning his back against the wall instead as he gets his breath back. When he’s functional enough he gets himself back into his own trousers and turns his attention to Freddie.

Freddie is flushed, his hair all over the place and the leather trousers kicked off completely now. The same part of Brian that was turned on by the idea of someone walking in on them all but purrs; Freddie looks fucked out and tired, but in a content, sated way. Brian can’t help but draw him into his arms and Freddie lets him with a little laugh.

“That was fun,” he says, all innocence and light as he grins up at Brian.

“How long had you been planning that?” Brian questions.

“Oh, you know me darling, I never plan anything,” Freddie says airily.

Brian shakes his head in amusement, letting go of Freddie to toe at the leather trousers. “Are you planning on walking back to the dressing room without any pants on?”

“I could probably get away with it,” Freddie says thoughtfully. Brian knows (hopes) he’s probably joking, but he quickly walks over to the props table and picks up the towel Freddie uses to wrap round his shoulders during _Love of My Life_. He steps over and wraps it around Freddie’s hips for him.

“You take such good care of me,” Freddie say sweetly.

Brian knows he’s not imagining the very deliberate sashay as Freddie walks away. He manfully resists the urge to roll his eyes, grabs his abandoned trousers, and follows.


End file.
